dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pan/Gallery
Manga Pan_manga.jpg|Pan in the manga NekoMajin14.png|Pan in Nekomajin Baby Pan.jpg|Baby Pan along with her parents and Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ manga DzxHVEjVAAAfeFH.jpg|Pan, Kid Goku and Trunks cameo in Dr. Slump Returns. Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Pão.JPG|Pan after flying around the world Errew.JPG|Kid Pan as she appears in Dragon Ball Z Pasdn.JPG|Pan arriving at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament Ds.JPG|Pan mocking Wild Tiger PanvsWildTiger.png Fighting.JPG|Pan flying towards Wild Tiger victoryefasdfsadfsadfadrfqaf.JPG|Pan after her winning ''Dragon Ball Super'' Pan620.png ''Dragon Ball GT'' Pan3.jpg|Pan on a date PanGoku.jpg|Pan with Goku PanGT.jpg|Pan at home Pan3.PNG|Pan downtown Pan Judo Throw.png|Pan training at her grandfather's gym My Pan Is....png|Mr. Satan coddling Pan Pan Accidentally Launching the Ship.png|Pan accidentally launching the ship 250px-Pan (Dragon Ball) photo-1-.jpg|Pan on Monmaasu File:DBGT ep6 Like Pulling Teeth Pan Honey hugging a young Monmaasu Bee.png|Pan hugging a young bee from Monmaasu Pan blast.png|Pan fires a Ki Blast, on Beehay Pan blast2.png|Pan fires a Ki Blast, on Beehay Pan can't stop dancing 1.png|Pan dances the Para Boogie Pan forced to dance the Para Para Boogie.png|Pan dancing the Para Boogie Pan under a dance trance.png|Pan dancing the Para Boogie Pan gtr.png|Pan dancing the Para Boogie Pan as she is still dancing.png|Pan dancing Pan in "Dance and Attack".png|Pan as a Mouma is approaching 11-58.jpg|Pan gets the Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball back DollPan.png|Pan as a doll, on Planet Luud Snapshot 2011-04-29 01-11-47.jpg|Pan inside Luud's body Snapshot 2011-04-29 01-27-45.jpg|Pan inside Luud's body Pan w7.png|Pan on Rudeeze Episode-15 Snapshot 2011-04-28 20-05-48.jpg Episode 15 Snapshot 2011-05-02 13-05-39.jpg Snapshot 2011-04-28 22-01-38.jpg Snapshot 2011-05-02 13-11-23.jpg|Giru and Pan on Rudeeze Snapshot 2011-08-27 11-40-26.jpg|Pan on M-2 Snapshot 2010-08-28 22-40-47.jpg|Pan surprised PansurroundedbyRobots.Ep.16.GT.png|Pan surrounded by Minibots Snapshot 2011-08-27 11-39-48.jpg|A metal apple in Pan's hands DragonballGT-Episode054 55.jpg Snapshot 2011-05-26 21-46-37.jpg|Pan on M-2 Snapshot 2010-08-27 15-22-18.jpg|Pan charges the Maiden Rage PAN BLAST.png|Pan fires the Maiden Rage Snapshot 2011-05-21 21-20-32.jpg|Giru falls on Pan Snapshot 2010-03-08 23-37-36.jpg|Pan unconscious Pan Episode 18 Snapshot 2011-04-28 02-48-29.jpg|Pan eating inside the spaceship AGS3.jpg|Pan punches General Rilldo 0CABSL86C.jpg|Pan on M-2 Pan Episode 22 Snapshot 2011-04-28 00-57-09.jpg|Pan shocked Pan Episode 22 Snapshot 2011-04-28 01-19-10.jpg Pan Episode 22 Snapshot 2011-04-28 01-19-44.jpg Pan Episode 22 Snapshot 2011-04-28 01-21-16.jpg Snapshot 2011-05-02 13-21-02.jpg Snapshot 2011-08-16 17-06-03.jpg|Pan looking out the window Bambi&Pan1.png|Pan with a baby deer, on Pital PanKicksKidBaby.png|Pan faces Baby PitalMasenko.png|Pan prepares an attack Snapshot 2010-11-11 18-34-41.jpg|Pan makes a face Pan's MAriachi Jump.png|Mariachi Pan PolarisGTGang.png|Pan on Polaris GTGangW7DBs.png|Pan in front of the seven Dragon Balls Dragon Ball GT 1 29 The Fall Of The Saiyans 20360.jpg|Pan and Goku leave Kami's Lookout PanS7.png|Pan coming home from the space journey Pan31.png|Pan strangled by Baby-possessed Gohan PanS13.png|Pan upset about her father's betrayal Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 111320.jpg|Pan Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 197760.jpg|Pan when Baby Vegeta summons Ultimate Shenron Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 899720.jpg|Pan discussing with her grandfather Mr. Satan GokuRescuesPan.Ep.38.png|Pan in her grandfather's arms PanCallsPeople.png|Pan before the Earth explodes Z Fighters Having A Party.png|Pan as a baby, on the beach with her family and friends Pan&RepairedGiru.png|Pan and Giru at Bulma's party at the end of the Baby Saga Pans aura.jpg|Pan poses DragonballGT-Episode41 091.jpg|Pan at the 31st World Tournament DragonballGT-Episode41 194.jpg|Pan at the tournament MrPan.png|Pan as Mr. Satan's successor DragonballGT-Episode41 223.jpg|Pan after she gave up the tournament Pan Gohan and Videl.jpg|Pan with her parents Dragon ball gt 42 audio latino -15.jpg|Pan, Chi-Chi, Bulla 896.png|Pan after she destroyed the Red Ribbon Army PanHuggingGohan.jpg|Pan with her father after he defeated General Rilldo Pan-gt.jpg DragonballGT-Episode047 276.jpg|Pan finds the Three-Star Dragon Ball Wiki74 n.jpg|Pan and Goku Panku.PNG|Pan blushes when she seeing Oceanus ripping of Goku's clothes Dbgtepisode51 339.jpg|Pan with the Six-Star Dragon Ball Tied up pan.png|Pan inside Naturon Shenron 0dbgt1 n.jpg|Pan with Giru and Goku Pan.Ep.57.png|With little energy, Pan manages to find her bag DragonballGT-Episode064 240.jpg|Trunks and Pan after the battle against Omega Shenron DragonballGT-Episode064 421.jpg|Pan cheering for Goku Jr. Films ''A Hero's Legacy'' DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 254.jpg|A photo of Pan with Giru and the Four-Star Ball DyingPan.HeroLegacy.png|Pan sick in bed DragonBallGTSpecial37.jpg|Pan is fine Openings/Endings/Trailers Pan DBGT Opening.jpg|Pan in the GT opening Download (9).jpg|Pan with the One-Star Dragon Ball Video Games PanBlastsImRobot1.png|Pan attacks a robot in the Final Bout opening PanBlastsImRobot2.png|Pan destroys the robot in the Final Bout opening Pan&BeeJr2.png|Pan and Bee in the Final Bout opening. Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - Babidi's forces vs. Team Earth aka Z-Fighters at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png|Pan representing Earth vs. Babidi's Forces Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Pan, GT Krillin (with Turtle School Gi) & Android 18, charging in the Dagon Ball Heroes' Budokai.png|Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Pan, GT Krillin (with Turtle School Gi) & Android 18, charging in the Dragon Ball Heroes' Budokai Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Pan pounches Spopovitch in his face at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png|Pan pounches Spopovitch in his face in "Dragon Ball Heroes'"' trailer Screenshot 2019-07-04-10-47-15.png Screenshot 2019-07-04-10-47-31.png Screenshot 2019-07-04-10-47-43.png Screenshot 2019-07-04-10-48-06.png Screenshot 2019-07-04-10-47-57.png Screenshot 2019-07-04-10-47-50.png File:Dokkan Battle A New Friend in Space Pan (GT) (Honey) card.png|A New Friend in Space Pan (GT) (Honey) card art from ''Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Wings Spread Out to the Cosmos Pan (GT) (Honey) card.png|Wings Spread Out to the Cosmos Pan (GT) (Honey) card art from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card.jpg|Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card featuring Pan (GT) from Dokkan Battle Artwork Pan_Gt_artwork.jpg|Pan artwork in GT Toei's Concept Art Z-Fighters in the Baby Saga.jpg 4388.jpg|Pan at the World Tournament Pan Final Bout.jpg|Pan in a GT: Final Bout magazine scan Bt 65.jpg|Pan in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Dragon Ball Fusions-Pan.png|Pan in Dragon Ball Fusions Pan XV2 Character Scan.png|Pan Xenoverse 2 Scan Toyotaro draws GT Pan (27-09-2016).jpg|Toyotaro draws Pan Category:Galleries